From Canine to Human
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: There was something strange about the new kid on the block, Matthew thought, noticing that Alfred possessed the exact same strange blue eyes as the local golden retriever did... AU, ReallyaDog!Alfred x Matthew
1. Very Soon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_ReallyaDog!Alfred x Matthew_

This'll be short, only a few chapters long

* * *

Matthew winced.

He just counted himself lucky because his glasses didn't break as he roughly tumbled to the ground. He leaned up on his elbows, unable to stand up fully because of the heavy weight that was keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Alfred!" Matthew said with exasperation, feeling a long wet tongue lick his face excitedly over and over again, "I'm happy to see you, too! But, please – get off, you're getting my school uniform all dirty!"

The eager dog, a golden retriever to be specific, simply wagged his tail even faster, wriggling in excitement as he made himself quite comfortable on top of the frazzled teen, swiping his tongue against Matthew's cheek every second that he possibly could.

"Did you escape from Arthur's yard again?" Matthew asked, scratching behind Alfred's furry ears and glancing into his strange blue eyes (on most other golden retrievers, it might have looked strange, but Matthew thought Alfred's blue eyes suited him quite well).

Alfred barked, as if confirming Matthew's question while the teen gently pushed the large dog off of him so he could stand up and dust himself off, "I bet Arthur won't be too happy." Matthew said, thinking of the rather uptight Brit who was the owner of Alfred.

"You have that right, Martin," A sharp accent sounded from behind him and Matthew quickly turned to look at furrowed (monstrous) eyebrows, "This is the third time this week the mutt has dug under the bloody fence!"

"Err– it's Matthew." The younger male quietly corrected, though it appeared that Arthur didn't even hear him.

"I do hope this mongrel wasn't a bother to you," Arthur said, giving a glare to the happy golden dog (though it was a glare, Matthew could see it held affection), "He's quite troublesome, is he not?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" Matthew said quickly, waving his arms around dramatically to deny Arthur's words, "I don't mind in the least!"

"I'm glad, then," Arthur nodded, "How are your studies going?" He asked, bringing up the polite conversation while he hooked a leash on Alfred's collar.

"They're going great," Matthew answered, looking a bit awkward as he rubbed his unruly blond hair, not really knowing what else to say, "Thanks for asking, I guess."

Arthur nodded again, "Good for you, lad," He gave a slight tug to the leash, though Alfred didn't appear to even feel it as he sat at Matthew's feet, wagging his tail furiously, "You keep at it."

"Yeah," Matthew smiled as he bent down to give Alfred a final scratch behind the ear, "See you later, Alfred." With that, he went on his way back home while the other two watched.

"It will be soon," Arthur finally said after a moment of silence, noticing how Alfred looked longingly in the direction that Matthew had took, "Don't worry, Alfred." He gestured Alfred to follow after him, which the dog did so reluctantly.

"It will be _very _soon."


	2. Look at Me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_ReallyaDog!Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: T

* * *

It had been exactly one week since he last saw Alfred or Arthur.

_'Maybe Arthur fixed his fence?' _Matthew thought, rather missing Alfred's enthusiastic and very affectionate greetings (even if that meant being knocked down to the ground and getting his uniform a little dirty).

He took a glance at Arthur's house as he walked past it, a bit disappointed that even couldn't even hear Alfred barking at some random squrriel, let alone see him within the yard.

_'Tomorrow, I guess.' _He sighed, clutching his backpack tighter to his shoulders and continued his walk home in absolute silence.

That is, until he was tackled from behind and knocked face-first into the dirt, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Matthew quickly said in a panic, hoping that he wasn't being robbed or was going to be abducted or something even worse.

"Mattie~ you smell awesome as always!"

_'What. The. Hell?' _Matthew stiffened under whoever was on top of him and he wondered mentally if he had heard those words correctly.

"I haven't seen you for a long long time!" The voice said excitedly, "Look, I can talk like you now!" Matthew flinched when a tongue licked at his cheek.

The teen remained in a state of total shock when he was forcibly turned over on his back and a heavy weight settled on his chest.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out as he stared at blond male with bright blue eyes and golden hair that reminded him of a certain dog, "..."

But the thing that stunned him the most was the stranger was wearing _nothing _except for a pair of boxers – and he was _sitting _on top of him.

"Mattie, you okay?" The boy titled his head in the exact same manner that Alfred the dog would do, "Mattie, look! Look at me!"

...

_What the f**k was going on?_


End file.
